


Engine Whiskey

by Munnin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drunk Finn, Gen, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Poe offers Finn a cup of Engine Whiskey, not knowing it's his first time drinking.





	Engine Whiskey

The First Order did not allow troopers to drink. It just wasn’t done. Officers did some times but that was the privilege of command. And those who drank to excess, any more than a glass at a banquet, were very much looked down on by their superiors. 

So it was that almost no-one in the First Order could hold their liquor. 

Including Finn.

Resistance pilots were the polar opposite. 

No-one flew drunk, or drank before a mission. But after a big win, when they knew they were safe for a while, Resistance pilots and ground crew partied as hard as they fought. 

After all, the ground crew were the keepers of the stills – complicated machines of salvaged parts and mysterious noises. They called it Engine Whiskey, or Rocket Burn, or Flyboy’s balm. Or any number of other euphemistic names. 

The first time someone pressed a cup into Finn’s hand, his eyes watered just from the smell. “What the-” 

Poe sat down next to him, clinking his cup against Finn’s. “Drink it down fast. It burns less that way. You might even get to like it.”

Poe had no way of knowing it was the first time Finn had tasted alcohol.

But trusting Poe, Finn did as instructed, knocking the cup back in a single gulp. 

Only to discover Poe had lied. 

It burned.

All the way down. 

He coughed and spluttered, gasping for breath. Poe pressed another cup into his hand and Finn nearly threw it in his face. 

“It’s water.” Poe laughed, rubbing his friend’s back. “It’ll help.” He flagged down a bowl of salted podpopper being passed around and offered them to Finn. 

They helped, as did the water. But there was still the feeling of fire in his gut and all the way down his throat. “How do you drink that stuff?”

Poe laughed and topped up both their cups as the big plast flagon was passed their way. “One cup at a time, buddy. One cup at a time.”

Needless to say, by the end of the night Finn had declared his undying love to everyone there and had passed out under an X-Wing. He woke up in the med-bay with a bucket next to him and a very sheepish Poe watching over him. 

“I’m sorry, buddy, I really am. I thought a trooper would be able to hold his drink better.”


End file.
